One Night Stand Forever
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is a man who has everything, but will just one dancer change that? [KaiRei]
1. Chapter 1

Goldie: Score babeh! I'm finally starting my own fics!

Blackie: It's about time too.

Goldie: Oh can it.

Blackie: We do not own Beyblade, we only own plots Damnit

Goldie: Yeah, you heard Evil Lil' Blackie Stardom, now let's hop to it!!

----

"Next time when you ask for something like that don't expect me to do it." A leather clad red head shoved the older man who was on top of him away from him. The other didn't seem surprised of the sudden push away, since he shrugged it off and turned his back grabbing his jacket from the chair where it was forgotten before the heated session started.

"Whatever Tala, you were asking for it." The red head, blushed angrily and in embarrassment as he tried to think of a come back for his actions earlier.

"Someone just went too rough that's all!" Was the only hesitant reply.

"Whatever, I'm heading home-"

"Ahem."

"Now what?" The bluenette glared at the red head that had his hands to his hips.

"Remember our deal, Kai?"

"Oh...that. But didn't I give your payment just a couple minutes ago?" The foreshadowed man said with a heavy smirk.

"Oh bull shit. Fork it out, Hiwatari before I send the bouncers at you."

"Okay okay."

Scarlet eyes looked to his coat pocket and pulled out his wallet, drawing out a couple big bills of money and placing them on the dresser. Tala smirked, "You pay good business, Kai, that's why I like you so much."

"Oh? I thought it was the fucking." Kai replied as he started to head for the door. Tala walked out with the man and said, "You know, you haven't been around the other clubs before haven't you?"

"Why? They need my treatment?" The bluenette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that depends, I haven't told you that I've been working for two clubs. This one and one of them downtown."

"Really now?" the boy's voice seem to show that he had slight interest.

"And the workers there won't talk unless you pay them, but their information is much better than the people who come there."

"...What kind of...information?"

"Use your imagination." Tala said as he went back to his room, about to close the door til Kai grabbed the door, preventing the red head to shut it.

"Where can I find this club?"

"I thought you said you were going to go home-"

"Don't test me, Tala."

"Well?" Tala said, reaching his hand out. Kai scowled and handed him another big bill.

"Good boy, it's called Akuma Luna, it shouldn't be too hard for you to find, since you go past it every now and then."

"Anything needed to get in?"

"..." Tala pulled out a VIP pass from his pocket, "Just say you're a friend of Ivanov's."

Kai stared at the pass that Tala was handing him before swiping it from the male's hand and slipping it into his wallet, then turned around before glancing at Tala, "This better be worth it, Tala."

The red head shrugged, not really noticing that Kai was meaning it as a threat, "It might or might not be, but hey, you're the type that's hard to please."

"Speak for yourself you big baby." Kai said as he started to walk down the hall.

"I am not a big baby!!" Tala huffed, getting out of his apartment door, then started yelling out in Russian. Kai understanding it, started laughing out loud, waving to Tala who continued his cursing.

"Fafalimo, Tala." (1)

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"Go fuck yourself."

---

Kai's POV

---

I'm not sure really why I'm taking Tala's advice on where to go. But the name seemed to catch my interest even more. Everything would usually catch my interest, and then the next thing you know, and I don't want anything to with it. I'm not mean; it's just my nature.

People call me the type to be silent and anti-social. Hey, I talk when I want to. I don't need people to get me to talk, I know how to so why try? Tala knows that too well, since we've known each other since high school. Now we've been passing time, him getting a good screw and money, me, I get new information about things and I get a good screw.

Go ahead, call me all the stuff you want, player, hooker or whatever you can think of. I know what I do is wrong. There might be hell to pay, but you know, why waste time being a goody goody when you can do other things?

I think we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet. The names Kai Hiwatari. My grandfather passed away years ago, leaving me with his whole estate and his inheritance. Being a multi-billionaire on the age of 17 was pretty impressive in my thought, but now that I'm 20, money doesn't matter anymore...power does.

And don't ask if Tala's my love, because he isn't. We're just friends with benefits...a lot of benefits. Tala is really in love with this guy named Bryan Kuznetsov. They're hoping to have their marriage somewhere in the Asian countries. No idea why they're not doing it Russia, maybe because they want something different. But I guess that's why I'm not the one making the wedding plans now is it?

I took a good look at my watch, shit, I really do need to get home, I have to get to a plane tomorrow afternoon and I need sleep...ah fuck it, I can sleep in the plane. My curiousity of this place is getting more aggressive.

I pulled my jacket closer to myself as I headed towards a road I always passed by; I could've sworn I saw something called Akuma Luna before. And before I know it, I see the neon sign flashing brightly through the late evening when the moon is full and the sounds of the music booming and beating at my ears as I approached the club.

The two bouncers stood there at the front door, I showed the VIP pass to the one on the right. I cleared my throat and said, "I'm a friend of Ivanov's."

The bouncer looked at the other, then nodded and opened the door, "Go on inside."

"Don't mind if I do." I replied to them as I headed inside, the music taking over my ears. My eyes widened when I saw male dancers on the dance floor wearing... parts of clothing at least.

Then I headed over to the bar, my usual stop when I went to new clubs. It's just a routine, something that I'm used to. But my eyes would occasionally look back at the group of dancers. Then looked to the stage, and saw exotic dancers of different foreign, mostly Asians.

My eyes caught a trace of tan and black. I look over and observed. Never before...has my eyes seen such a beautiful creature. The music that floated around the club seemed to entice my interest. Before me was a Chinese male, probably about the age of 19, his body was slender, not muscular, more feminine due to the fact of his choice of clothing. His dress was scarlet see through material; the only thing that covered him was the female underwear that covered his glory. His long silky black flowing hair just looked like a curtain of midnight shadows. To make him more exquisite was that he had a diamond shaped ruby gem between his eyes and on his forehead. But none of that could compare to the shade of his eyes. Just the color of honey sunshine over marigolds.

To me, he seemed to be utter perfection. I knew that when my eyes laid upon him that I wanted to know him, to touch him, to feel him...and most importantly, claim him.

I looked away and saw a female bartender who was talking a bit too sweetly to one of her female friends. I cleared my throat and then the girl looked at me. The brunette bartender gave the blonde a quick kiss on the lips before heading over to me, "What will it be, sugar?"

"Nothing too important." I replied and leaned over the table, "I need to know some information."

The girl crossed her arms across her chest, or at least she tried, her bosom got in the way so she just dropped her arms to settle placing them on her hips and then said, "You know the rules, sugar, no payment, no words will come out of me-"

I cut her off by placing two hundreds on the table, "Will this be good enough?"

She paused then placed her elbow on the table then gave a genuine smile, "What do you need then?"

"Who's that guy dancing on the stage?"

She looked over her shoulder, pausing to look at him before looking back at me saying, "His real name, I have no idea about, but he goes by The Kuro Neko. He's caught attention by many guys here, but he always shots them down. He's a sweet pea otherwise."

"You know him?"

"Not too well." She replied sighing, "But he came here looking for a job, just to be a bartender like me, but the manager found him for more better interests...so he ended up as an exotic dancer." She shrugged, "But at least he gets better pay."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"I heard he stays here during the weekends in his room, maybe you can talk with him there." She pointed to where two bouncers were at, then said, "They'll probably won't let you in, even with a VIP pass..."

I pulled out another hundred then she took it smiling wider, "But maybe I can find someway to get you in there."

She jumped over the bar and landed beside me, "When I distract the bouncers, you'll find his room, it's the fifth one to the right." While she said this she handed me a key, "This is the master key, only I have it and the manager has the other one, so give it back later."

I nodded as she went over and grabbed her blonde friend and went over to the bouncers, I then saw her pull the girl into a feverish kiss, both of them getting into a heated make out session as the bouncers tried to break them apart. I took my quick chance as I slipped past the door and went through the first five doors and stopped at the fifth one. I then took the key and unlocked it, going into the room.

It was simple, yet neat. Being the type to remember room-analogy, he was the laid back type, but would occasionally get a little wild. I gave a perverted grin, I like the wild ones.

I heard the door knob jiggle twice as I heard someone walk in and close the door. Since my back was facing the door, I didn't know who it was, but I had a good idea who.

"Who are you?"

I turned around, looking into those honey colored eyes, "That depends."

---

Goldie: Whoo!! Chapter one!

Blackie: Read and Review!

(1) Fafalimo means 'Take it easy' not 'go fuck yousrself'


	2. Chapter 2

Goldie: Holy crap, chapter two already. Blackie, you know how to type.

Blackie: Aw shucks, I take that as a compliment.

Goldie: Though you are slow in smarts sometimes.

Blackie: ...meanie TT

Silvery: We don't own Beyblade, only the plots. Tyson smokes, Kai masturbates and Rei does erotic dances, what more could you ask for? So if you don't like it, don't read it!! TT

Goldie: Read and review!

---

He narrowed his eyes (Aw, he looks cute when he's mad). "Who are you?"

I smirked and moved up to the male, letting my hand cup his cheek. I suppressed a gasp. Hs skin was as smooth as glass, but warm and welcoming. I knew I wanted to touch more, touch further, but I resisted and looked into his eyes. "My name is Kai Hiwatari . . . you must be Kuro Neko."

Kuro crossed his arms then looked away. "What difference does it make to you?"

"A lot of differences you can imagine, kitty," I replied, "You're a lot different from the other dancers. The way you're different makes you a rare golden rose in a garden of weeds."

He blinked then looked back at me. "My, aren't you a hopeless romantic."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what's so bad about that?"

"You don't look like a romantic guy - you seem rough around the edges," Kuro replied. He walked to his dresser and sat down, starting to remove the gem from his forehead and the make up. I couldn't help but watch how he tenderly rubbed his cheek from the skin make up, the lipstick and the eye shadow.

"Rough around the edges you say?" I asked after observing his every move. He nodded. "Well, I'm rough in some cases . . . do you want a demonstration?"

"Not really," Kuro replied, picking up the brush from the dresser and tenderly brushing his midnight black hair. He winced a little when his brush got stuck in his hair, making a vain attempt to pull it out, but my hand reached out and stopped him from tugging.

"You keep brushing like that and you'll have a bald spot," I said, taking the brush from him and gently untangling the brush from the hair before getting on my knees to start brushing from the bottom. I continued upward and brushed the soft locks of hair, making sure that I brushed it perfectly, just like his whole being was.

Perfect.

My hand was on his hair as the other continued to brush. I made it up to his neck. My fingers brushed his soft neck, then I saw him raise his hand with a tie. I was confused and then he said, "I tie my hair back with this."

I scoffed, "You don't need it, Kuro. You look cute without it." I looked at the mirror to see a faint trace of pink on Kuro's cheeks. Hm, I see I made the kitty blush.

I decided to take my advances further. My hands rested upon his shoulders as I leaned down to tenderly kiss his neck. I heard a small whimper creep up his throat. I could feel him try to escape but my hands kept him firmly down on the chair. I couldn't help but have the need to taste him, the need to just kiss him. But I don't want to rush it, I'd rather take my time and enjoy every minute of it.

Just as I was about to go up to his chin, he broke away from my hands and turned around, his back was facing the dresser. "Quit it, Kai."

"Quit what?" I asked innocently.

"Quit advancing on me like that," He said distractedly, "I don't even know you-"

"But we can get to know each other, just let me," I said, pinning him down against the dresser. Our lower bodies took a hint of friction, both of us letting out a soft moan. I smirked down at Kuro, he had his hands on my shoulder blades. Then I noticed his eyes were scrunched tight.

I didn't like it, not at all. His eyes were too precious to hide. My hand went to his cheek, caressing the skin. "Kuro, open your eyes."

Kuro obliged, all I could see in his amber honey eyes was a sense of fear. I gave a soft smile and ran my hand through his hair. "Kuro, there's no need to be afraid, I'll be gentle-"

"It's not that." Kuro said, his hands pushed me away lightly, but he wasn't that strong. I crossed my arms. I can be patient, especially for this delectable boy.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm a dancer, not a prostitute," Kuro snapped, glaring at me. Hm, kitty has claws.

I shook my head and then said, "You don't seem to understand, Kuro, I'm not here for a one night stand, I'm here for you."

"I'm still not interested." Kuro whispered. I thought for a moment, then an idea came to my head.

"Since you refuse my offer . . . can I ask a favor of you?"

"That depends."

"You're a dancer," I said, backing away from the male, "So dance for me."

He seemed nervous, glancing around the room so I raised an eyebrow again. "Something the matter?"

"Nothing really . . . Just not used to doing private dances for someone," Kuro said blushing again. I smirked, so I'm the first one to see him dance in private? Impressive.

"Don't worry, I won't bite . . . hard," I said, causing Kuro to blush further. I think I'm going to enjoy this . . . a lot.

He turned around and turned the CD player on, a soft erotic melody floated around the room. I backed into the bed behind me and sat down, smirking as Kuro let the music take over his body. Let the show begin.

Kuro felt more relaxed as his arms rose above his head as he twirled slowly, yet swiftly, his leg moving forward into a semi-split, his eyes coming to a seductive half lidded state as his arms floated like wings to the beat of the music. It was almost like he was telling a story, a story with no words, just motion and music as the only clues to what he might be describing. He was a mystery to me as he gave a smile when he got on his knees, then placed his hands on the floor and lifted to a back stand (something kids have to learn in gymnastics to do flips) his upper chest did a roll that rolled down as though it was a sexual act. Since it felt that way, it hit me below the belt, hard.

I just watched, the music intoxicating my mind, the rhythm of his body movement was so bittersweet, so addicting, as though it was asking, begging, _pleading_ to be taken control over. I was smiling, then the next thing I know, I was giving a sad expression. This was a one dance that I would have to remember

Forever.

I close my eyes; the last vision of him I saw was his face. The beautiful cherubic face that would haunt my dreams forever. His golden eyes would bore at my back at every minute that I do not see him within my reach. With each corresponding day that passes me by, I would need to reach out and touch his face. His sweet tender face. My only sense of being . . .

---Months Later---

"We still have a lot to take care of, though, the economy will drop into a sink bucket if we're not careful. What should we do about this Mr. Hiwatari . . . Mr. Hiwatari . . . Hiwatari!!"

I jerked away from my pleasant sleep from my desk, seeing two of my co-workers staring at me in concern. "Yeah?"

"You've been sleeping on us since you got here, don't you get any sleep at all?"

I shook my head, like I would get any sleep after leaving the greatest thing that happened to me. Meeting that dancer just had me aching to go back to Akuma Luna and hunt down kitty. And when I do, I'll kidnap him then have passionate love every day.

But despite my hopes and fantasies, those will probably never come true. In needs of going back for love in a club, I was stuck here miles away from my hometown with no sense of time. Speaking of how long, I have no idea how many days, weeks or months that passed me by. Sleepless nights, short cut meals and endless daydreams . . . Satan lost his job in hell so he's taking it out on me as we speak.

One of the co-workers placed their hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you need to get some rest Mr. Hiwatari, you have been working a bit too hard lately."

"Trying to get your mind off something, Hiwatari?" The other asked curiously. I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it, straight men like them wouldn't understand, not to mention they're married and have kids.

"Maybe you're right. I'll just take an hour in my room. I'll be back around six," I said tiredly, half dragging my shivering body back to my hotel room. Opening the door, and then closing it behind me. I sighed, leaning against the pinewood door, sliding down to sit on the floor. I loosened my tie and chucked it aggressively across the room. Taking off my jacket and throwing it at the coat hanger, I doubt that it even made it on the hook. I got up and plucked out the buttons on my shirt then turned on the switch to start the gas fire on. The warm heat surrounded the room, but no matter how much the warmth embraced me, I still felt cold.

I slumped into the black leather couch, feeling the cushion sink gently to my weight. I have to think of things to pass by for an hour. Oh joy, what would that subject be. Hmm, screw work, I'd rather screw something else . . . like Kuro.

I growled in frustration. Damn, even his name shoots me below the waist. Just the thought of his long black hair surrounding me in a bed of silk satin sheets while our lips whisper to each other of undying love for one another, proving the point with little tender kisses. The thought of letting my hand run through those midnight locks, my hands exploring and claiming his body as my own with every stroke and thrust. His small moans urging me on as his hands gripped my bare shoulders.

I couldn't hold in a moan below my throat so I let it escape, my hand unbuttoning my work pants, pulling down the zipper to gain freedom of my erection. My cold hand wrapped around the warm organ as I pumped shamelessly. The thoughts of Kuro in my head continued to taunt and tease me, saying that I would never be able to do that in real life. Hold him, touch him, kiss him, take him. The thought of that just seemed so unbearable.

Another moan left my lips, a small hiss sharply exited through my teeth as I pumped faster, the vision of the two of us in a rhythmic libido going the same pace as my hand. Kuro's moans are now echoing in my mind this time. In between I could hear him whisper outspoken words that he only wished for me to hear. His body arched up to meet my own as creamy white liquid took place on the sheets and on our bodies . . . and apparently on the couch and the nice Persian rug.

I wiped my semen on the seat of my pants carelessly. I laid my head back on the couch, letting the vision of the both of us being cuddled together in the same bed we made love in, my arms holding him protectively as I could hear him give a tiny mew before purring through the silence.

My head jerked up when I heard a rapping knock on the door, I quickly put my pants back to it's proper position, buttoning the button back in its place before going to answer the door, my eyes meeting up with storm blue.

"Hey Hiwatari, heard from Rubel and Keith that you'd be in your room."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the man in closing the door. "None of the co-workers are in here dummy, it's just me."

He sighed in relief and sulked, almost ripping his tie off. "Thank God! I thought I was going to literally suffocate in that office with those . . . those . . . straight guys!"

I rolled my eyes. "Tyson, cool it will ya? You're fine now."

"Yeah, really with those guys talking about their sex lives with their wives, oi, I just wanna hurl."

"Tyson, you're too gay for your own good."

"I know, and only you can keep my sanity through these couple months just to live through this damn trip," Tyson said as he pulled out a cigarette, "Damn this trip is so fucked up, it's not even funny."

"You're not allowed to smoke in the hotel, Tyson," I warned. Hey, I don't care about smokers, but I don't want to get in trouble for someone else's mess.

"Who gives a shit? It's only one," Tyson said as he lighted the end with his lighter. He let the smoke out into the air. "Damn I hate Mondays, it should all go down to hell."

"You should really quit you know."

"Why do you care?"

"It makes you smell, that's what."

"And your point?"

"I don't wanna be around you when you smell."

"You already know I got hooked to this thanks to this damn job."

"You can quit, I know you're no quitter but this is something you shouldn't stay in. Besides, you look like an idiot running around with a stick in your mouth"

"Fine, I'll try to quit," Tyson said, flicking the ashes off the tip into a trash can. I grabbed the cigarette and crushed it in my hand, not caring if it was still lit. It didn't hurt much as I threw it away.

"Then start now."

Tyson was about to protest, but he shut up once I glared at him. "But this job is so shitted up, Kai!"

"I know . . . I know . . . but it was my grandfathers 'final wish' for me to carry on the family business."

"Ah, man, everyone has the right to be straight and stupid, but your grandfather abused the privilege."

"That's why he's dead, Tyson."

"Good, the sucker should rot in hell anyway."

"There's never a dull moment with you, Tyson, you know that?"

"Glad I can be of service."

"By the way, if you don't notice, I'm ditching tonight."

"Yeah, I'll see ya- Hold on!! You're ditching!? Tonight?! Without me!?"

"No, I could use your breaking out skills to get us out of here."

" . . . I don't know . . . what's my end of the deal here?"

" . . . I'll tell you what, you get us out of here, I'll take you to a gay cat house." (If you don't know what that means, it means strip club)

"You got yourself a jail break."

---

Goldie: Yup, Kai and Tyson are gonna escape from straight hell!

Blackie: Now be good little yaoi fans and review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Goldie: Whoohoo! I have returned!

Blackie: It's about time as well

Goldie: Read and review! You already know we do not own beyblade!

----

The loud annoying alarms rang out two in the morning, two silhouettes darted out of the HQ of Hiwatari building. The two immediately got into the nearest vehicle and drove off, the both of them laughing insanely.

"That was great! I can't believe you kicked that painting of your grandfather until it had a hole right through it, you crazy ass!"

"I was wanting to do that for years," Kai snickered, not bothering to stop at a stoplight and turning left.

"Plus we got enough money to burn holes in our pockets!" Tyson cheered, opening the brief case that was jam-packed with bills, "Those straight bastards didn't know what hit them!"

"Keep it closed, even though we're out, we still have to deal with people that might tattle tale." Kai said, which made Tyson obediently closed the case. After a long uneasy silence, Tyson decided to pull up a conversation.

"Sooo, about that gay cat house...where's it at?"

"In Japan, which is where we're going."

"Damn...I hate taking flights around this hour."

"Your fault for oversleeping."

"Shut up."

---Meanwhile In Japan---

In a quiet apartment near Akuma Luna, a certain neko-jin was walking silently to his warm bath that was waiting for him. Sighing lightly he untied the white bathrobe and let it fall to the marble floor. He inhaled the fresh scent of lavender and moonflower bath salts that he recently inserted into the large garden bath, including the red, white and yellow rose petals that he sprinkled in to relish a more fragrant relaxing evening.

He timidly poked his foot in the water, testing the warmth of it before putting his right leg all the way in the bath, and then carefully slipped into the bath, without having some of the water overflow onto the bathroom floor. He cuddled into the water as though it was a large warm blanket, his hair collecting around his body as it soaked into the soft water.

He looked up at the window above him that showed the full moon above. He sighed again; he knew he was going to have another rough night at the club. Just because he worked at the club, didn't exactly mean he enjoyed the attention. Sinking even more into the water, he looked back at the times people have attempted to take advantage of him, but he always, always found some way to avoid it.

Flicking on a switch, the bath started to bubble, massaging the neko's sore back and shoulders, making him relax even more. He started to think back a little farther...months ago.

----Kuro's POV from 2nd Chapter---

After a long night of dancing I couldn't help but want to sleep. Maneuvering through the crowds of catcalls and grabbing hands, I saw Bambi and Lindsey making out in front of the doorway to my weekend room spot. Bambi saw me and broke away. She smiled cutely and patted me on the head. "You've got a little visitor in your room Kuro, he's really hot."

I sighed, "You let someone in my room _again? _How much did this one pay you this time?"

"Three hundred bucks," she replied, waving the money in my face. She saw my glare and rolled her eyes. "I'll tell ya what, give the guy a chance and I'll give you half, okay pumpkin?"

"He better have a good excuse as to why he's in my room in the first place," I said rather angrily. So much for taking a nap here... I guess I'll have to go back home. Bambi knows better that I hate people that only just want to get into my pants...or skirt in this case.

Going past the bouncers I went to my room, facing the door. Sighing I pulled the key from the panties on the skirt and put the key in the keyhole (Where else could he put a key anyway?). Jiggling the knob a little I opened the door, my eyes facing the back of a stranger.

He was taller than I, apparently having some native different from Japanese, telling by the dual blue hair color. He was looking around my room as though examining it. I took a deep breath, gathering up my courage.

"Who are you?"

The man turned around, I had to hold back a gasp as I peered into those deep wine eyes. It was like they saw right through me, peering into my very soul. I didn't have time to catch my breath when I heard the deep, husky voice, "That depends."

He smirked at me with a grin a sly fox could be proud of. Striding towards me with such determination that I've never seen from another. His hand touched my right cheek, folding his hand against my face. He had such gentle hands, slightly cold from outside possibly. He continued to drink my soul through his eyes, his voice spoke up and broke my gaze from him, "My name is Kai Hiwatari . . . you must be Kuro Neko."

I stared, the name sounded familiar. Then it hit me, it was a name that was spoken out of most of the bragging prostitute's tongues. Especially the males. I jerked my head to the opposite side, away from his hand, crossing my arms. I knew his honey voice was too much of a good thing. "What difference does it make to you?"

"A lot of differences you can imagine, kitty," he replied, a bit confident of himself. "You're a lot different from the other dancers. The way you're different makes you a rare golden rose in a garden of weeds."

"My, aren't you a hopeless romantic," I huffed, inching myself away from him, but he slightly inched back towards me.

"And what's so bad about that?"

"You don't look like a romantic guy - you seem rough around the edges," I replied. I had to avoid him somehow; if I didn't, I'd probably end up like those prostitutes, except I wouldn't be boasting about it. I went to my dresser and sat down on the stool, removing the gem on my forehead, picking up a cloth to remove the make up, from the corner of the mirror I could see him watching me, despite that I wasn't even looking him in the eye he still was piercing my soul with those eyes. Did he have _that _much effect on me?

"Rough around the edges you say?" he asked after observing my every move. I nodded, not wanting to speak. "Well, I'm rough in some cases . . . do you want a demonstration?"

"Not really," I said too quickly, picking up the brush from the dresser and tenderly brushing my hair. I stopped when the brush came to a halt in my hair in tangles. I tried pulling it out, but the stubborn thing refused to budge. I tried again, but another than my own stopped my hand. I glanced to the side, seeing it was Kai's hand that took the brush from me.

"You keep brushing like that and you'll have a bald spot," he said. He got down on his knees and started brushing the tips, then moved upwards with the brush. I was surprised at how gentle he was with my hair. Was this just some way to get to me? He had his hand on my hair as the other continued it's brushing movement till he made it up to my shoulder blades, I could feel his fingers brush my neck. Hesitantly I got a hold of my hair tie and lifted it up to Kai's view, he gave a puzzled look so I spoke up. "I tie my hair back with this."

I heard him scowl as he took the tie from my hand and placed it back on the dresser, "You don't need, Kuro. You look cute without it." I blushed, and I could tell he noticed it. I felt his hands leave my hair and took it's place on my shoulders, I could feel his warm breath against my neck as he brushed his lips against my skin. I couldn't help but let a whimper leave my throat. Sure, I liked the feeling, but do I really want this?

I could feel his lips move dangerously upwards, his seduction was washing me in a river of temptation... and I was drowning. I tore away form his hands, turning around and leaned against the dresser in a vile attempt to move away from him. "Quit it, Kai."

"Quit what?" He asked too naively.

"Quit advancing on me like that," I replied, then rushed an excuse, "I don't even know you-"

"But we can get to know each other, just let me," he said, and without warning he pinned me down against the dresser. Our lower bodies took a hint of friction, both of us letting out a soft moan. I got a hold of his shoulders for balance as I shut my eyes tightly. If I didn't do something and fast, I would end up getting screwed.

I felt his hand on my cheek again, this time his voice having a hint of demand, "Kuro, open your eyes."

Silently I obeyed, I could tell he was trying to read my eyes, and he could tell I was afraid. He gave a genuine soft smile and ran a hand through my hair. "Kuro, there's no need to be afraid, I'll be gentle-"

"It's not that," I said, keeping my hands on his shoulders, pushing him away a little. It didn't affect where he was, since he still remained hovering over me, but he backed off a little... and I mean a little. Just to cross his arms. "Then what is it?"

"I'm a dancer, not a prostitute," I snapped, he was starting to bug me with his questions, so I tried to give off a best glare, but all he did was shake his head as though I was misunderstanding something.

"You don't seem to understand, Kuro, I'm not here for a one night stand, I'm here for you."

"I'm still not interested." I whispered. He looked disappointed, and I kind of had a tug of guilt in me. Why? Out of all the other guys that have tried to bed me, this one has been the most annoying, most bothersome, most perverted and...Most sweet and most gentle guy I ever met. Oi, I need some aspirin.

"Since you refuse my offer . . . can I ask a favor of you?"

"That depends," I said nervously. He wasn't going to rape me was he?

"You're a dancer," he said, finally backing away from me. "So dance for me."

I froze. I've never done private dances, let alone for just one person. I don't know why I was nerve wracked about it, but it was in front of this guy. I saw him raise an eyebrow quizzing at me. "Something the matter?"

"Nothing really . . . I'm just not used to doing private dances for someone," I admitted. I could feel heat on my cheekbones.

"Don't worry, I won't bite . . . hard," he smirked, which didn't help my blush in any way, shape or form. All it did was make it worse. I straightened up and went over to the CD player, picking out a song I could go through that had a pretty decent beat... and something that will help me ignore his powerful gaze upon me.

I pushed play with a shaky finger, and then took a deep breath, my body swaying to the beat. Before I knew it, I felt like I was off the ground. Despite the gaze that still bore at me, I floated around the room, feeling light as air as I twirled and swayed and moved my limbs to where ever the music took me.

Then too soon I found the song already ended, despite how much I didn't want it to... but then I felt arms around my waist from behind. My eyes turned back, seeing flame-colored eyes staring back at me. The next song on the CD played a soft and slow melody. Bravely, I moved and Kai instinctively followed, the both of us moving back and forth on the floor. My arms reached out and wrapped around Kai's neck from behind. He pulled me closer to his body. I could feel his warmth blanket me as his lips found my neck again. I seemed to think that this was my weak point, since I started to melt in his arms. He looked at me from the corner of my eyes as his lips started to move dangerously towards my own. I closed my eyes, shivering against his touch that was like fire against my skin. He whipped me around and placed a hand on the back of my head before, breaking the barrier between us, meddling our lips together in a warm kiss. I could feel my mind boggling at what I should do, I've never been kissed before. Should I push him away, or should I let him kiss me? It felt so... so... right.

I felt him pull away, his hands gripping my arms so I couldn't get away. We stared at each other for a while before our lips met again. This time I didn't bother to stop him.

----Back to present time at Kuro's place in the tub XD----

He opened his eyes and sat up in the tub, running his fingers through the now damp long hair, his hand brushing past a rough mark on his skin. He glanced at the sink mirror that was nearby, and Kuro could see the fading mark on his neck. He wondered how that would still be there after all these months.

He sighed and dropped his hand into the water, making a small 'plop'. He really didn't feel like working, but he had no better options. Slowly he stood from the bathtub, draining the tub as he got out, wrapping himself into a new fresh bathrobe. He felt warm, but for some reason he felt so cold. In the back of his mind, he was wishing that Kai were holding him.

He stopped his wishful thinking right there and shook his head, why was he thinking this? He didn't need that one-shot timer bastard. He hated labeling people, but if he was ever going to get that male off his mind, he had to make it so Kai wasn't something he…wanted…needed…and dare I say it, lusted.

But even now he still wondered if he did the right thing of pushing him out of his life forever. Did Kai still really want him that way? He hasn't seen him at the club for months. He was either sleeping with another prostitute or planning. For what? Kuro didn't know.

He walked slowly to the sink mirror and snatched the brush, trying to comb out the knots, and the thoughts of that night. He was doing it rather hurriedly, making the long task job very painful.

_"You keep brushing like that and you'll have a bald spot"_

Kuro froze, turning around looking for the owner of the voice, "Who said that?"

_"But we can get to know each other, just let me," _

Then it hit him he was remembering his words all over again, "Quit haunting me damnit!"

"_Quit what?" _

_Golden eyes widened once he saw Kai's reflection, he didn't know what he did, but in along the lines of his brush making a very hard impact on the mirror, making shards fly around him. Kuro fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face, shivering as he stared at the now broken mirror._

"Rei! Are you aright? We heard you scream in there. Are you okay? Rei! Answer me!"

'No I'm not okay.' The male thought as he bowed his head in defeat the words of that man invading his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it as it ran through his head.

He closed his tearful eyes, letting the droplets roll down his already damp face, the conclusion coming to him.

'You're taking over me Kai.'

Goldie+Blackie: Phew **fall over**

Blackie: That…. took forever --

Goldie: Yeah, and by the way, if you're wondering who the 'we' was at Rei's bathroom door was his room mates, Max and Tala, they'll be introduced to the next chapter n.nU

Blackie: Be proud, we posted. We'll try to get the other chapter done…sooner this time.


End file.
